Love Isn't Always Blind
by Doominbottle
Summary: A TamakiXToph FF. The war with the Fire Nation is over. Toph returns home to her parents hoping she will understand her choice to run away, only to find that they do not understand but that they have scheduled her to be shipped to a boarding school!
1. Chapter 1

Love Isn't Always Blind

A Toph/Tamaki (Tomaki) Fan Fiction

By

Joshua Kopp

Chapter One

Sad goodbyes and Not so pleasant Hellos

Toph leaned back in her chair and let out a huge sigh. Why did her parents still not understand her. After saving the known world, teaching the avatar, and becoming the most powerful earthbender of all time, they _still_ treated her like a child. Now because of their mistrust of her and the fear of her running away they had sent her away to a high class boarding school, orange high or something like that. She didn't want to go but she refused to hurt her parents like she did the last time she ran away, so she consented to their wishes. She had said her goodbyes before the ship that would take her to a little unheard of island called "Japan". What a weird name for an island. The boat finally stopped and she got off the boat, half sea-sick from the cruise, half sick from the idea of not seeing her friends in a very long time. She walked out to where her ride was supposed to be waiting, her parents had arranged anything and everything she could possibly need to be their little helpless princess and not anything for her to be herself. When the car pulled up she was quite confused, it looked like a sleek version of an earth nation tank but it was vibrating, she couldn't quite figure out why. She was directed to sit down and she did so, though not happily. Leaning back on the seat she thought of all her friends she missed, Sokka, Aang, Momo, even Katara with all her nagginess. She sighed but wouldn't let anyone see her cry, especially not in this get-up, the clothes she were wearing were very prim and proper, not her usually comfortable clothes. She fidgeted as the car pulled up to the front door of the school. She entered, unaware of what to expect...

All of Toph's things were unpacked and set out for her when she got there, girly uniforms were in her closet, waiting for her to put them on. "Stupid dresses" Toph muttered. She grabbed one and put it on, if she was going to make her parents happy she would have to wear these things for a while. She removed the bottoms of her school shoes so she would be able to see. An attendant at the school knocked on her door and told her that a guide would be coming by to help her to classes. "I don't need one!" She shouted. She hated be treated as blind girl rather than just another person. "But ma'am you can't..."

"I said I don't need one! Now leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She stomped down and shook the ground beneath the door. She flung the door open and stomped off down the hall. She finally got to a little place in the garden where there was no one around and sat down. She punched the earth as hard as she could, making a small crater. "I hate this place already and I haven't even been here a day!". She pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. She missed the freedom and acceptance she had when she was with the Aang gang. Here she was just another blind girl needing to be coddled and taken care of. She went back to her room after she was done and fell onto her bed. "Worst...school...ever...". She closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Weeks past and Toph became accustomed to classes, locations of buildings and basic knowledge of the school. Though no one talked to her, though many people talked about her, she was very much an outcast being from what they thought of as an unheard land with very "savage" people. So she spent her free time just exploring. She would go anywhere, even if there were people there, they ignored her and giggled to themselves about anything and everything, even her. They weren't worth her time. She was wandering around and came unto a room filled with many people and it sounded like they were all giggling. Curious Toph opened the room to music room #3.

As she entered a tall young man approached her and took her hand gently. "Hello my fair blind princess! Allow me to welcome you to the host club, where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. I am Tamaki please let me be your guide not only to your seat but to your heart!". Toph blushed with embaressment and then punched Tamaki at full force in the nose sending him reeling back. "Get off of me you idiot!" she yelled. Tamaki sank into a depression in the corner. "Why did she hit me?". Kyouya walked over calmly. "I'm sorry miss but I can't have you assaulting our members.".

"Well maybe next time he will keep his mouth shut and his hands to himself!"

"He is an idiot but do not do it again or I will have you removed from the club. Now who did you come to see?"

"I didn't come to see anyone! I was just wandering around and for your information I didn't even want to come to your stupid club!"

Tamaki walked back over slowly hiding behind Kyouya. "But blind princess we are here to serve you."

Toph moved her foot, bending the ground beneath Tamaki, causing him to fall backwards banging his head on the ground. "For your information I don't need anyone to help me around just because I'm blind and if you forget that I will _teach_ you it!". Toph stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard the frame shook. "Stupid people always treating me like I am helpless! I am the strongest one here!". She walked to her room fuming. Tamaki chased after her. "Little Princess!"

"I said leave me alone!" She went into her room and right as Tamaki's nose was close enough, she slammed the door on it. Tamaki screamed in pain and fell against the wall. Toph smirked. "Now that made me feel better." she thought with a small giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Isn't Always Blind**

A Toph/Tamaki (Tomaki) Fan Fiction

By

Joshua Kopp

Chapter Two

Toph awoke the next morning feeling slightly less drained about the events of the previous day. She hurried through her morning routine and sprinted off to class. Throughout the corridors students were gossiping about what had happened to Tamaki. The gossips looked with disapproval and disgust at the "ignorant brute" that would bring such violence to their wonderful school, and more importantly, the handsome prince. The comments didn't faze her, although now she even more ostracized than before. The blind student continued through the day, dodging the ire, and verbal jabs of fellow students.

As lunch time approached the earth bender set off into the woods to practice her bending. The school would never approve of her bending the school property, so she found a nice clearing in the greenery on the outskirts of the school and began doing what she loved. The stress and troubles of the day faded away against the instinctual movements, reactions, and energies flowing through the bender's body. The time flew as fast as the rocks from the strikes against them. Toph returned, dirtied, content, and for the first time since she arrived, happy until she felt one of the school attendants coming toward her.

"Miss! What happened to you!" The attendant cried.

"I….uh….fell down." Replied the dirty girl, scratching the back of her head in shame.

"Well go to your room, clean yourself up, and be back here in thirty minutes. The principal would like to see you, and we certainly cannot have you coming to him with such filth all over you!" Her hand motioned at the caked on dirt on the Earthbender's uniform.

"H-h-he wants to see me?" Toph stuttered. "Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now off with you and make haste!" She pushed the flustered student towards her room.

Toph quickly cleaned up, changed, and returned, surprised as to why the principal would want to see her, and just as quickly as they had started out, they stood at the door to the principal's office. The door opened revealing an older man with well-kept brown hair sitting at a desk, and in front of him sat the boy from yesterday from the Host club. The newly cleaned up student took a seat as the principal began to speak.

"So, Ms. Bei Fong, according to several witnesses, you struck Tamaki in a fit of rage. I know you are new to this school, but this is grounds for expulsion, at any school. Is this true?"

Ms. Bei Fong sighed. _Great, not only can pretty boy not take a hit, he's a tattletale! Expelled before the end of the first semester….Way to let down your parents Toph…._

Tamaki interjected abruptly. "Actually Sir! She didn't hit me, I tripped, and she tried to catch me, but I hit my face on her hand, tripped backwards, and hit my head. I can see why some would think this gentle flower would harm me, the miss is new here and not familiar with our wonderful school, but I don't think such a beautiful lady would ever injure someone else." The young smiled a playful, caring smile at the "gentle flower" of a lady sitting next to him.

The older man sighed and shook his head.

"I see….. Then you are both dismissed. Please be more careful in the future with your actions. Both of you." He eyed Tamaki warily.

He motioned for them to leave, and as they exited the doors shut behind them.

"I know we had a rough start but I do hope to see you again at the host club, my strong independent princess." He bowed, turned on his heel, and left, leaving the flabbergasted Toph to her thoughts. On the way back to the room a million questions ran through her head, but the one that was the most prevalent as she lay her head down to sleep was "Why would do that for me?"

End Chapter


End file.
